Maintaining Your Identity
by Soaringphoenix7484
Summary: AU It is sixth year and Draco has been acting peculiarly out of character ever since the year began. He had been dreading going home for the holidays not only bc of abuse, but of his fate. The trio jumps in and helps him out of this jam. COMPLETED


Maintaining Your Identity

Chapter 1 The Truce

On the last Hogsmeade trip of the year, Harry was walking to the village to do his shopping. He couldn't help but notice Draco walking around the village alone in the bitter-cold. He wasn't himself, all year he had been acting really strange and distant. There were no insults hurled at the trio. In fact, he stayed away from people. Crabbe and Goyle were too busy bullying people around and pigging out in Honeydukes. What would they understand about Draco's situation anyway!

After Harry finished shopping, he saw that Draco was still pacing around and had been the whole time. Little did Harry know that something was wrong; he was thinking of his impending doom only hours away. Just as Harry was about to see what was up, he saw Draco chewing out Crabbe and Goyle threatening to curse them if they didn't leave him alone. He also told Pansy off in a way she'll never forget. Harry had witnessed what happened and decided it was getting late. He bolted back towards the castle with all the stuff he was carrying as it got darker with every step he took. Coincidentally Draco headed the same way but went through some woods as a shortcut. Upon approaching a clearing, he collided with Harry at full force; which knocked him and his stuff down. At first they looked daggers at each other. Within seconds a civil conversation began. "Malfoy, what the hell have you been doing out here all this time"! asked, Harry. "For your information Potter, I'll no longer be going here"! said Draco. "Why is that?" asked Harry. "Father is forcing me to become a Death Eater and I'll be handed over to Voldemort. I don't want to become one of them! Killing and torturing any person is something I'll never do!" said Draco. "I had no idea!" replied Harry, whose expression instantly become one of compassion and understanding. Then Draco said "I'm out of options. Mum knows it too. She and I have been abused by father. Not only has he abused me, but also Macnair, who I'm sure you've encountered. I've had to spend three summers with him to be desensitized. It was more like torture, like hell!" "You mean that executor for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures! Did any of the torment you experienced from him include that axe that was meant to behead Buckbeak three years ago!" asked Harry. "Yep, and I have all the scars to prove it. None like yours, though," said Draco. "So what are you going to do?" asked Harry. "Run away from home," answered Draco. "Then what!" asked Harry. "I don't know," said Draco with every bit of discouragement evident in his voice. "That really sucks," said Harry. "Yeah, but look at you Potter, everyone likes/loves you!" said Draco in rage. Then Harry chimed in, "Not my muggle relatives I'm stuck with!" "It seems as though everything I do, you always do better. I envy you Potter! At least you're not abused!" Draco ranted. "I wouldn't say that, but with me, I'm being neglected and all the Dursley's do is treat me like crap! At least Ron bails me out for the remainder of the summer. Now his family is like the one I never had," explained Harry. "I guess your life isn't as perfect as I thought," replied Draco. "You see Malfoy, the only real reason I'm great at a lot of things I do is mostly because when Voldemort gave me that scar, he unintentionally transferred some of his power to me. Not only that, but it is an alarm to warn me when he's near and I also know what he's feeling too. I'm his equal." Harry then quoted the prophecy to Draco. "THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES… AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWERS THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES… THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES….!"

He had also told Ron and Hermione that a week ago. Then Draco responded by saying "Wow, that's intense, not to mention that it sucks. Harry, it's time we put our differences aside." "I agree, how about a truce!" said Harry. At that Draco and Harry became friends and ended their rivalry once and for all. As they were finally making their way back, they were coming up with a plan so that Draco wouldn't have to become a Death Eater.

As soon as they got back to the castle, Harry said he had to go let Ron and Hermione know about his new friendship. He told Draco to meet him in the Room of Requirement to discuss the plan. Harry bolted up to Gryffindor Tower to brief his two best buddies about Draco and the jam he was in. They were at first apprehensive about all of it until he got more in-depth with the details. After all, some time ago Hermione did say to both of them that they should get to know Draco for the person he is inside.

After Draco's supposed 'Last Supper,' they met up near the Room of Requirement and Draco appeared. Then they went in so no one would eavesdrop. He then apologized and reconciled with Ron and Hermione for all the crap he bestowed upon them the last five years. They in turn gave their sincere apologies. Amazingly Draco was so sincere; it was obvious to Hermione there was emotional pain embedded deep within his soul. They too shook hands in a truce. Draco and Hermione began to like each other a lot. So they discussed the plans for the next day, the day Draco would actually be free to be himself. Harry had fashioned a portkey that would take Draco to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. It was a harmonica and all he had to do to activate it was blow a c-chord. It wasn't hard to understand since Draco liked music and found it to be soothing in the midst of his constant life of abuse. The plan was to first for him to go home only temporarily in order to appear inconspicuous and compliant to his fate worse than death. Also part of the plan was to get him and his mum there safely.

Chapter 2 Day of Doom

The next day, the trio and Draco boarded the Hogwarts Express for the holidays. Once on the train, they went over the plan so nothing would be left out. Upon pulling onto King's Cross, even though prepared, Draco became anxious. As the car pulled in the driveway at his manor in Wiltshire, he got out and since he was able to do magic without being detected, he cast an obliteration charm on all his stuff. All his belongings were there too and had been packed before he left for school. As Draco walked into his depressing house, he walked in as one would that was going to the gallows. Upon entering, Voldemort and Macnair apparated into his father's study. Narcissa was nearby waiting for her cue to charge in and stop the insanity. It was the very moment of dread. Alongside Voldemort, Macnair was there to punish any defiance that might occur. They told Draco to approach them and he did with all the courage he could spare. Once he was within their grasp, they seized him. He fought to get free but was told by Macnair and Lucius that he'd be punished and slashed with that axe. Then with their wands at the ready put a binding spell on him. As he struggled on the floor, he was struck with his father's snake cane and struck with the axe right down the middle of his chest. Draco then began to writhe in pain, but knew not to recoil or make a sound. Then Narcissa bounded in angrier than a witch's broom (pardon the pun) and chewed out the Death Eaters and Voldemort. She had managed to unbind Draco, but was given the Cruciatus Curse three times. Draco tried to protect his Mum, but was also given that same curse, only twice. Once it finally wore off, he saw his Mum get up and still continued to openly defy Voldemort. Then as she was given the killing curse she let out a piercing scream. Then there was a green flash of light and her body lay motionless as Draco let out a deeper piercing scream that followed. It was loud enough to crack the sound barrier. He knew her last scream would haunt him for the rest of his life.

At that, Draco got up despite all the pain he was in and quickly bolted out the door to get his stuff. Then he got out the portkey and blew a c chord. Once at the Black residence, Professor Snape passed Draco as he landed hard onto the floor to apparate to the mansion and make sure the ministry apprehended Lucius and Macnair. Unfortunately, they got away; and to make sure that Narcissa would get a proper burial.

Chapter 3 Dragon in Distress

Once at Grimmauld Place, Draco had collapsed onto the floor unconscious. Upon hearing a loud thud, Hermione, Harry, and the Weasley's bolted up to the room the guys would be sharing and saw him lying on the floor. As they responded to Draco's arrival, Hermione sprang into action and felt for his pulse but it was weak. She surveyed the damages and the extent of his injuries. He had a bump on the back of his head, a deep gash on his chest from the axe, with a lot of blood loss soaking his robes. By what Hermione could tell he had been given the Cruciatus twice. While Mrs. Weasley went to tell one of the portraits to send a healer from St. Mungo's, Mr. Weasley picked up Draco and took him downstairs to a comfy sleep couch. Everyone was ghostly pale as they looked on. Draco continued to lay unconscious and was paler than usual. Then he finally came to, but didn't need to be told where he was. He tried to get up, but Hermione made him lay back down. The bleeding had finally stopped and a healer apparated into the room. Right as the healer approached to get near his fatal wound, he recoiled, not letting the healer touch him. The healer instructed Hermione to remove his top that was all bloody so they could cleanse his wound. Draco had no problem with letting Hermione touch him. As soon as it was exposed, Hermione stepped aside so the healer could do her job. At that he began to sweat and felt cold to the touch. He had just gone into shock. Within a few minutes as Hermione was at his side, Draco was stable, became relaxed and still. His wound was being cleansed and he felt safe. He was in pain all through his body from being cursed but was given a potion to relieve the pain. So the healer had assessed his condition and said he'd make a full recovery. It was a relief to know that he didn't need to be taken to St. Mungo's. As the healer disapparated, Professor Snape apparated into the room to see how Draco was doing. Hermione had gone to tell everyone that Draco would be alright. Draco sat up and asked Professor Snape "where is my Mum going to be laid to rest?" "Well as soon as I got to her, there was nothing left of her but her ashes." "Where are her ashes now?" asked Draco. At that Snape pulled an earn out of his robes with the Black and Malfoy insignia on it. "In here, this is for you to keep so that you can always remember how she gave her life for you." "I can't thank you enough." replied Draco, on the verge of tears. A few minutes later, Hermione returned to his side like an angel watching over him. Without saying anything, she knew how sad he was and just comforted him and took his hand in hers. It wasn't long until she lay near him and they fell fast asleep.

It was early evening when they fell asleep. Nobody dared to disturb them. Draco awoke at around five in the morning. He became more aware of his surroundings. Hermione was only half-asleep next to him on his right still holding his hand as he was hers. He didn't let go or even want to. It felt good to know that she cared so much for him to be by his side and to have saved his life. Somehow he knew she did and felt his love for her filling his heart and soul. The only person in Draco's life that always made him feel loved was his Mum. Now she was gone. She was everything to him! As he thought of her, he picked the urn up and put it on a nearby table. Now the person to fill that void as a girlfriend was Hermione. He knew that he'd be safe. He wouldn't have to be a Death Eater; Draco could now be himself for the first time in his life. No more abuse and no more torture. He would be loved not only by Hermione, but by the Weasley's just as Harry is. They are no longer enemies, Voldemort and his Death Eaters are!

Chapter 4 Peace, Safety, and Compassion

As Draco lay there content, Hermione awoke and as she sat up, he reached for her and brought her into a warm embrace. She is more than elated that he's alright and weeps. They just held onto each other tightly, but gently enough so as not to disrupt the healing of his fatal wound. She said "I thought I nearly lost you. How are you feeling?" "A lot better, but I'm still sore from being cursed. But with you I feel no pain. I love you, Hermione. Let's go out." "Alright. I love you too, Draco." So at that they kissed. Upon breaking the kiss, Hermione said "Before you got here yesterday, I thought you wouldn't make it and was so worried. But once you got here, I knew you'd be alright." "I am thanks to you. Two years ago when I saw how gorgeous you looked at the Yule Ball, I wanted to ditch Pansy so bad and steal you from Krum. But I wouldn't be pleasing father if I did that. Father and Macnair might've broken me physically and emotionally, not to mention destroyed me, but I haven't been defeated!" declared Draco. Oh my gosh you practically quoted Ernest Hemingway!" exclaimed, Hermione. "Who's he?" asked, Draco. "A muggle, obviously, but a famous American Author. "What did I practically quote?" "Well his quote goes like this 'a man can be destroyed, but not defeated.'" stated, Hermione. "Where did you learn about him?" asked, Draco. "I learned about him in 5th grade before coming to Hogwarts in a muggle elementary school." said Hermione. "What were those summers like?" she asked. "Hell! I apart from having the crap beat out of me at home with father; I was locked in that dangerous animal executioner's dungeons. You could say both places were hell. With Mum it was livable. I didn't mind starving. So anyway, if I so much as said the wrong thing or objected, I'd be slashed with that axe in various places. I'd scream until I went hoarse and pass out to escape the pain, but would be bound and immobilized. Right then Mum and Snape would come and take me away somewhere safe and to heal. I'd be resting comfortably in my Mother's soft embrace." As soon as he finished telling her, she was crying so hard that she nearly lost her balance. She wished she had known sooner to prevent anyone from hurting him. It tore him up inside to tell about it. Even at sixteen anyone that's anyone is vulnerable emotionally, especially when they have been abused. "You're safe now, Draco. It's all over." said Hermione as she held him close. "Hermione, you're my angel."

Chapter 5 Sonic Flood of Pain

Then an hour later, Hermione had to go to the bathroom. While she was gone, a sudden throbbing came from the back of Draco's head and also from where the axe slashed him. In fact the pain was so intense that not only did it sear with pain, it reopened and bled. Shrieks resounded all through the house as a result. As Hermione came running, she saw him writhing and thrashing, with beads of sweat trickling down every inch of him. He lay helplessly in agony on the ground desperately waiting for it to be over. There was a thick pool of blood on the floor. She tried to calm him by picking him up off the ground and holding him close. Right then Draco had calmed down. Then she began to put pressure on his reopened wound to stop the bleeding. It worked. His temporary helplessness scared her. So Hermione kept reassuring Draco that he was going to be alright. He continued to relax as they sat in a warm embrace. It wasn't long until people in the house had been roused. Once the screams had stopped they still couldn't get back to sleep and became worried about Draco. So they decided to come down and see how he was doing. Hermione was still worried because he still in a lot of pain. So Snape came in and gave him a potion with analgesic properties. Then he was also bandaged up by Hermione. As Draco took it, Arthur and Molly came to his side and comforted him. As Harry, Ron, and Ginny appeared, Hermione told them what happened. They sympathized and comforted him one by one giving words of encouragement. Even Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie did once they apparated as soon as they finished reading about it in the Daily Prophet. The Weasley's now included him as part of their family and so did he in return. They had also during the break gone to Diagon Alley to shop for one more person.

To Draco, nothing about his old life mattered anymore. He became a person better than himself no longer being prejudice against muggles or muggle-borns. Everyone noticed this dramatic change in him. They stood in awe and were amazed.

Chapter 6 Looking Ahead

Draco knew how to love and what it all meant. Hermione was living proof of that. He also knew how to care, be compassionate, and respect people. He learned by experience day in and day out what unconditional love is. The holidays were a wonderful time, but also to Draco and Harry a depressing time in thinking of their family. Draco feared what would happen now that his father was on the loose and able to kill him. He missed his Mum so much. Harry was no different; he was still grieving the loss of Sirius, but knows that it wasn't his fault that Sirius went behind the veil. And of course Harry missed his parents, no doubt. They could both relate. Meetings for those in the Order kept on happening during the holidays. They'd see Snape often, and he'd spend time with Draco keeping up-to-date on any further updates. Dumbledore would also be around to not just spend time with Draco and Harry, but everyone else involved. Harry would be around to relate with him in the room where Buckbeak was. At first Draco was apprehensive about Buckbeak because of what happened third year. But Harry told him to bow and be respectful towards the hippogriff and they too became friends. In fact, they hung out there quite often. Kreacher would be friendly towards Draco since he was a relative of the Black family. When Kreacher listened to the portrait of Mrs. Black, Draco would teach Kreacher manners and how not to be prejudice towards muggles or muggle-borns. Every time Kreacher called Hermione a "mudblood", he would be decked and thrown across the room until it finally sunk in.

As it came time for 2nd term to start, Draco had mixed feelings about going back to school; part of him dreaded what might happen with the buddies in his house. In the second place, he was looking forward to being himself and perhaps humbling himself to become friends with other people. As Dumbledore was talking to Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were there also listening intently as to what'd happen if things got really dangerous at school. If the death eaters came after them, they would have a portkey that would take them back to Grimmauld Place so they'd be safe. Since Draco arrived at Grimmauld Place, he hadn't been in anymore pain and fully recovered, but bears the scars of years of abuse.

Chapter 7 Moments in Agony and Tranquility

So the day before the start of term, they left and boarded the train back to school. Not long after getting on, Draco was once again in agony. Hermione along with Harry and Ron are there to look out for him. So Hermione springs into action and holds him close. He is calm sooner this time because of Hermione's extraordinary healing and calming abilities. It was suggested that before they left that Draco be apart the D.A. That also goes for anyone else who wants to protect themselves from the dark forces. Right after coming out of an agonizing moment, Hermione began to let go, but Draco was so terrified that he latched onto her. She had no problem in comforting him. Crookshanks was of course really fond of Draco too. In fact Crookshanks would always come up to him. That proved that Crookshanks found him trustworthy. Hermione wanted Draco to relax so she put a tranquility spell on Draco in his best interests so that he wouldn't be in pain. Just as soon as she cast it, he leaned on her and Crookshanks cuddled up to him during the long ride. As the journey wore on, she noticed how peaceful he looked right next to her with Crookshanks laying on his chest. He was sleeping soundly and the innocence in his demeanor was also there in his closed light blue-grey eyes. His light blonde hair was in every way silky and perfect. Three hours later, Draco awoke with Crookshanks still in his lap purring loudly. Hermione had been next to him the whole time, but was also quietly chilling with Harry and Ron so that Draco could rest. As he began to stir, Hermione asked him "did you sleep well?" "Yeah," he replied, "I was dreaming of all the good times I had with my Mum." As he said that, he had tears in his eyes. Hermione was right there to comfort him along with Harry. She held him close pouring out all her love to him. A while later, they played Exploding Snap and their compartment was roaring with laughter. None of the trio had ever seen Draco that happy, and for the first time in a long time, he was.

Once at Hogsmeade Station, as everyone disembarked making their way to the carriages, Draco became startled and asked Harry "are those the thestrals we learned about last year?" "Yes you can see them now, because you saw your Mum die," said Harry. "They sure look creepy," said Draco. "Yeah, when I first saw them at the beginning of last year, they freaked me out," said Harry. "Yeah that's right, because you saw Voldemort kill Cedric," concluded Draco. "Luna and Neville can see them too," added Harry.

Once they got inside the castle, Dumbledore ushered the quartet into his office to debrief. Once in his office, they greeted Fawkes and the former Headmistresses and Masters of the school in the portraits. Phineas Nigellus was really happy to meet Draco because he's in Slytherin. Then Dumbledore appeared. He began by saying "I understand that you, Draco had this second agonizing moment similar to what happens to Harry!" "Yes it felt like I was going to be sick," relied, Draco. "Well the tranquility spell Ms. Granger put on you seemed to work. However, if you should have more of these moments, you should go to Madam Pomfrey or Professor Snape for a Peace Draft depending on the severity of the pain." Just then, Draco clutched his scar that he felt had just seared in pain. Dumbledore noticed him wince and asked to see it. Draco lifted up his shirt and it had begun to heal, but still looked inflamed as though it was about to bleed again. Then Dumbledore asked in confirmation "Macnair did that to you didn't he!" "Yes that final strike was the worst." Said Draco." "No kidding, it could've killed you!" added Hermione in major concern. Then Draco put his pain in his voice as he said this. "I've had many other times of constant abuse from father and Macnair combined to last a lifetime! I was abused and tortured, and I don't want anyone to have to go through that. I don't want to sell my soul. I'll never be a death eater, ever!" At that Hermione was right by his side comforting him. Then Dumbledore compassionately and honestly told him "It's over, you're safe here. Anytime you need anything, my door is always open to each and every one of you." The rest of the afternoon, they all hung out. Draco and Hermione were practically inseparable. Parting for dinner and the night would be sweet sorrow. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were constantly supportive of then as a couple and of course as their friends. This turn-around was unexpected, but certainly a great blessing. They felt like they knew Draco as their friend forever, but the wonderful friendship had just begun. The group now realizes that in any of the founding houses, there is always a place for friendships to be made and cherished forever. Prejudice will no longer interfere and tear them apart. Adversity has brought them together. If Hermione hadn't suggested that Harry get to know Draco better as a person, then none of all these good things would've happened.

So at dinner, Dumbledore informed the whole school of the tragic events. "As all if not most of you know, on the first day of the holiday break, Draco Malfoy went home and was nearly forced to become a Death Eater. He and his Mum, Narcissa fought against it. Unfortunately, considering the fact that she did everything she could on Draco's behalf, including defying Voldemort only twice, she was killed. Let us all offer our condolences to Draco for the loss of his Mum. As always, there is support for anyone that has lost a loved one. Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom know this all too well. Let us not allow enmity or rivalry of any sort to spread hostility or hatred to anyone. As I have told you before, this is Voldemort's way in to destroy us all. After all, we're on the same side." Everyone was touched by that speech and even after dinner, people got to know people of other houses, even in Slytherin. They wasted no time and heeded what Dumbledore had said.

By the next day, new friendships were blossoming all over the place. The beginning of second term was upon everyone. Classes proceeded as usual, most were boring throughout the weeks. All the while as prefects, Draco and Hermione made plenty of time for each other. They'd go out for moonlight strolls on the grounds. Whenever things got hectic and they became stressed, he took Hermione out on his broomstick to ride around the school. When they soared through the sky and over the lake, they felt free without a worry in the world. But as soon as reality set in, so did the dread and hardships of an imperfect life. Many nights on end, they'd dream about each other together. Mostly Hermione would have nightmares of either Draco suffering or being murdered. She'd wake up in a cold sweat followed by a headache. Draco, however, would have nightmares of Hermione being tortured by Voldemort and his Death Eaters for mostly just being muggle-born.

One afternoon, at the end of a stressful week, Hermione and Draco were strolling around scenic areas of the grounds walking hand in hand. They were at the lake's edge playfully joking around, when suddenly dark clouds moved in and thunder boomed in the distance but was really loud. Then lightning flashed and had struck the Whomping Willow. Now they were startled. As another bolt of lightning struck nearby, Draco instantly fell to the ground writhing in pain. He clutched near his diaphragm where the fatal scar was and hurled. The scar once again ruptured and bled. He was convulsing as though he having a grand-mal seizure. He let out many piercing screams, but Hermione immediately grasped onto him, not giving a rap about how dangerous that was. She held onto him until it was over. This lasted over ten minutes. She had tried some spells to break him out of the agony but couldn't. At that moment he stopped convulsing and became still, and latched onto her. Then he lost consciousness and let go. That terrified Hermione. She bent down to check his pulse and she didn't find one so she immediately began CPR since "enervate" didn't work. It took all four cycles of fifteen compressions to revive him and be able to find a pulse. Following that she did two assessment breaths to see that he was breathing. The muggle way of resuscitation worked! She wasted no time and conjured a stretcher that floated right next to her. He was in and out of consciousness, but she felt again for a pulse and it was strong. He would not give up living; he fought the pain until it stopped. Once inside the castle, she took him straight up to Madam Pomfrey. She told her what happened as they quickly set him down on a bed. Draco was still out-cold, so they assumed those agonizing ten minutes of painful convulsions similar to the Cruciatus Curse were not something typical, but a sign of threats to come. So Madam Pomfrey summoned Dumbledore and Snape. They bounded into the room and because of the convulsions, saw bruises and a few deep cuts all over his body. He was still out and paler than usual. Hermione and Madam Pomfrey explained what happened. A few minutes later, Draco came to and Hermione was the first one aware of that. He only had to be told how he got there and Hermione told him. Madam Pomfrey applied the wound-cleansing solution to all his deep cuts and something a bit stronger for his ruptured scar. They devised a way of lessening the effects of those agonizing moments. There was a powerful potion stronger than the Peace Draft that Snape had recommended. The solution was to when the moment occurred to have a hip-flask so that he could take it, only be in a little pain, and be able to relax until it stopped. Then Dumbledore asked Draco to recall what he saw during the agonizing moment. Since it was difficult, Dumbledore got his pensieve to make it easier. The thoughts recalled from his head were of reliving his Mum's death. The ones from the agonizing ten minutes were threats from the Death Eaters and Voldemort. So Harry was summoned too and looked into the pensieve and felt the friendship bond between them grow. It was decided that anytime similar occurrences between Draco and Harry or anyone else involved in the D.A should go to Dumbledore and dispense any visions or revelations into the pensieve so that they can be analyzed and understood. Then Dumbledore asked Draco "what does it feel like when you're about to experience an agonizing moment?" "Well I become cold, and then hot, which is followed by a painful sensation near my fatal scar." replied, Draco. "So when you start feeling that way, you must wait a second and if you can tell it will be bad, go inside and down the potion so you won't feel anything unpleasant. After coming out of it, tell whoever is with you, preferably Hermione, what you heard or saw in it. If you're going into convulsions, get to place where you won't injure yourself", instructed Dumbledore. A few hours later, Draco bounced back unscathed and could leave with Hermione. They were told as a result to go do to something to relax.

Being prefects, Draco and Hermione knew exactly where to go. They went to the Prefect's Bathroom. Once there, they both said the password, "pine fresh" at the same time to get in. They had conjured appropriate swim suits, turned on the taps, and soon got in. Once in the water, as Hermione was about to sit down, Draco came right up next to her. As he got closer she moved over so he could sit down and hold her in his arms. Even though being in the water was relaxing enough, she felt more secure as he held onto her. Then he asked her "are you comfortable?" she said "yes, especially with you." "You know what Hermione, I can't live without you." he said. "Neither can I without you," she said. Then he asked "how can you love someone like me?" "It isn't difficult. I knew there was so much good in you deep down." She answered. "How come you saved my life and are always there when I'm in pain?" he asked. "Because I love you." she replied. "I love you too, Hermione." As they sat there, Hermione had leaned against his smooth chest and had felt his scar and asked, "Does it hurt now?" "No, you're right here with me." he said. She began to get upset and he asked, "What's wrong?" Then she answered, "I have nightmares of you being tortured or dead!" She began to weep. Then he comforted her and said "listen to me Hermione, nothing bad will happen to us. If anything happened to you I'd never forgive myself!" Then he began to get upset too since he loves her so much and has already lost his mother. Then Hermione said in response "The same thing goes. I'd die in your place!" Then he said desperately "no, I never want to lose you!" After the exchanges of their deep feelings for each other, Hermione started floating on her back and as Draco put the image of her floating peacefully into his mind, he looked to the spot where she was, but she was gone. So he panicked and went underwater to find her and she was at the other end. Relief instantly swept over him. He became playful and chased her around in the big pool. She tried to make it harder for him to get her by splashing. "Are you trying to get away from me"? He asked in a playful way. Then she challenged him by saying "Yeah, you have to catch me." "Okay, you asked for it," he said in response building up speed. So as he came after her, she tried to swim fast, but was laughing so hard that he got her. He was giddy too and caught her over and over again. Then she chased him around and he was difficult to catch. He wore her out, but she refused to give up and finally caught him underwater. They were tired but didn't want to get out. Then she seriously said "Draco, I'd never want to get away from you." "Neither would I, you're everything to me." He said sweetly. So they sat back onto the steps and cuddled for a while and were constantly giving each other affection. Then they thought it best to actually bathe and did at separate ends to insure privacy. Then they got together and massaged shampoo and conditioner into each other's hair. Then they finally got out, but didn't want to leave, but it was nearly time to turn in, but instead they spent time in the Astronomy Tower. They snuggled up together and made out. It felt amazing to be in his arms all safe and secure. She was cold, but he was warm. There was no place else she wanted to be but next to him always. As for Draco, he never wanted to let her go. He loved holding her close. With her around, he felt no fear and no pain. Then she asked him "do you know how proud I am of you! You stood up to your father, Death Eaters, and Voldemort. You've got the heart of a lion! From what all you've been through, you just keep going and don't give up, but keep fighting! When I look at you, I see someone pure in heart that stands up for what he believes and does the right thing no matter how hard it will be. Where others have seen weakness, I've seen strength." Just at hearing all those wonderful things that no one had ever said to him except his mother, made him feel blessed beyond what words could express. At that they tightly embraced each other as if they were no longer two people, but had blended into one. Even their hearts beat as one.

Chapter 8 The Woes of Hermione

A few weeks later, as Hermione was going on her prefect rounds, she was on the second floor staircase when she because of a depressing vision, fell down the stairs. It was extremely upsetting seeing close friends of hers being tormented. Harry, Ron, and Draco were all being brutally beaten, followed by a painful death. At that she became so traumatized that she fell so hard down the stairs t hat she was knocked out. Fortunately Draco too was making his rounds hoping to spend time with her when he finally stumbled upon her unconscious form lying at the bottom of the long staircase. As he bolted towards her, he became really concerned that much internal damage was done. So he carried her up to Madam Pomfrey as fast his legs would carry him. Once there, she was laid onto a bed and she had a weak pulse. Draco was so afraid that she wouldn't come to or that something was seriously wrong. No matter how late it got, Draco refused to leave her side. He was doing what she did for him when he had been seriously hurt. He didn't eat or sleep at all. A few hours later, Hermione finally came to. Despite her fall, she wasn't badly injured, but was emotionally distressed with what she saw in her disturbing visions. Once she completely awoke, Harry and Ron were told and therefore went to see her. Dumbledore was right behind them and asked her to recall what she saw. After she told them, they all were concerned for her well-being, but amazed at her ability to "see" things like that and hoped it wasn't a foreshadowing of awful things to come. Then suddenly she lapsed into another vision that this time caused her to thrash around and shout out things like "Harry, you're the one who must live!" And "Stop cursing him, he's suffered so much already!" Then "Don't kill him, take my life instead!" She continued to shout and thrash until finally ten minutes later she was calm and being brought back to reality by all those around her, especially Draco who was at her side. As she slowly came back to them, she looked around and saw that everyone was alright. Draco held her close to him not letting go and comforted her. She too latched onto him and in the process wept. Then he began reassuring her by saying "I'm right here and won't leave you. Please stay with me, I can't live without you." In response she replied, "I can't live without you either. They were torturing you and going to kill you. You were going to die right in front of me." Then he said "That will never happen!" "If I see anymore visions, I want you right here with me." She said. "There I'll be. You'll never have to go through this alone, I love you," said Draco passionately. "Neither will you, I love you too and always will," said Hermione just as passionately. Once she quit being hysterical, she was asked to recall it and did, but they knew beforehand what had gone on this time. She was also asked to keep a hip-flask on her at all times in case another emotionally traumatic vision overcame her. Harry, Ron, and especially Draco had to look out for Hermione a lot more. So they kept a close eye on her liked the Advanced Guard.

Both of them kept having nightmares, but there were no visions or agonizing moments to contend with. Everyone continued working hard in preparation for their seventh year.

Chapter 9 Happy Days and Dark Days

As Easter Break approached, the quintet, counting Ginny, were looking forward to some hang-time at Grimmauld Place and also in Diagon Alley. Once there, they were all briefed on what was going on in the Order. Since Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters were just about anywhere, there was a heightened advisory for people to go places in groups and to take precautions. Even though that sounded depressing, they all managed to have fun. In fact, they all paid to visit to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to see how Fred and George were doing. They were well off and had affiliated with Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade. Still, in the midst of their lightheartedness, there were many uncertainties clouding their minds. If there was anytime for a Cheering Charm, now was it.

Harry several times a week informed them if another confrontation from Voldemort was near and that they were in peril. He recalled from those instances that Ron and Draco were being targeted and had better be on their guard. There were times when Ginny would become so terrified and would go to Harry, whom she loved for comfort and of course her brother, Ron. Harry loved her too and they finally decided to be together. Being his girl made her happy and at the same time worried that his mortality would be limited. Only out of fear did she think that. She believed wholeheartedly that they'd be together forever. As for Hermione and Draco, they made the most of every moment keeping in mind that they may lose each other. For the most part, they put their fears aside and lived in the present. Throughout the break, there were nights when the whole group would not be able to sleep. Harry, Ginny, Draco, and Hermione would wake in a cold sweat from nightmares of terror only to find their boyfriend/ girlfriend running towards them so they could relive those awful dreams to get a better understanding of the darker days to come. Harry would be able to read Voldemort's mind and have dreams of his friends, especially Ginny being tortured followed by instant death. Ginny would dream of Harry also experiencing the same fate. Draco and Hermione's were the same as well, but her parents would be dead and Draco would be tormented by his father, the Dementors, and Death Eaters. Fortunately those weren't visions or agonizing moments. He was safe. But didn't feel that secure unless Hermione and him were together in a tight embrace.

Not soon after, it was time to finish up sixth year and face another confrontation. Throughout the month of May, Draco began to look ill, so did Hermione. Studies and Prefect duties had gotten so stressful, that they didn't see each other much.

One night as they were meeting up in the Astronomy Tower, the warning indicators of becoming cold followed by hot hit Draco hard and he knew it'd be an extremely unpleasant agonizing moment. So as Hermione appeared, they went to the Room of Requirement which was extremely comfortable. Draco took the potion and began to writhe and clutch the fatal scar, which began to bleed. He was in a lot of pain, but quit convulsing, but only thrashed a little and sweat. Several minutes later, he came out of it unscathed, but was terrified and comforted by Hermione. She was there the whole time to reassure and keep him comfortable. Then a few minutes later, she began to show signs of having visions and took her potion. Instantly he was at her side holding her hand. She shouted out what was happening and that they were all in great danger.

Chapter 10 Immortality on the Battlefield

Just when everyone thought finals were over, the quintet followed by Luna and Neville were on their guard. Voldemort, the Dementors, and Death Eaters were on a rampage. Now the septet was out in a remote wooded area a week before the end of term. They all knew it was time to face another confrontation. Suddenly the sky was that of a severe storm. The Dark Mark appeared overhead and the Death Eaters came in for the kill. Dementors went to each of them. They wasted no time and made a Patronus. All were successful. Neville's was a lion, Luna's was a cougar. Ginny's was a phoenix, Ron's was a bear, and Draco's was a dragon. As we already know, Harry's is a stag, and Hermione's is an otter. As the Death Eaters gathered, Bellatrix went straight for Neville. Lucius and Macnair went to torment Draco. The rest picked at random who to torment. Harry and Voldemort were having it out. As Hermione was battling one of them, she saw Draco being tortured with the Cruciatus Curse and ran over and tried to stop them. He was writhing on the ground and in the worst pain possible. They both laughed as he was lying there on the verge of passing out. They said "you have disgraced us for the last time and will pay with your life!" Hermione was all "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She stunned them just as the killing curse was being said. When Draco finally came out of it, they held onto each other so as not to ever let go. As Harry and Ginny fought, Ginny had been struck and was down out cold. Then Lucius and Macnair came back with a vengeance. The axe was swung hard and struck Draco breaking the sternum and he was bleeding heavily. Harry and Hermione did all they could to defeat Lucius and Macnair by simply not letting them near Draco. As they tried to get to him, they touched Hermione and tried to kill her, but were dissolved into a heap of dust. Voldemort gave the Killing Curse to his followers, especially Harry and Draco who were a threat to him. Harry once again lived. Draco died. Mostly. Hermione thought he was gone, but she was right there and had saved him, he lay still. She nearly had given up trying to revive him when Fawkes swooped down out of nowhere to join them and cried on his fatal blow. Hermione cried the same as she held his hands. Slowly he opened his blue-grey eyes and as he sat up, the fatal wound near his heart closed up as though he's never been struck. Then Hermione said "I thought I lost you for sure." Then he said "didn't think that you could get rid of me that easy could you!" At that Harry and Ginny were in awe and began kissing happily. Then Draco said to Hermione "you saved my life, why!" she replied, "You have so much to live for. It isn't your time yet. And I love you now and will forever." Then he said "I couldn't live without you. You brought me back, back to where we belong." Then she said "it's all in a years' work." He then became her immortal beloved. He came back to life because of her sacrificial love. At that they held on so tightly refusing to let go even for a moment.

Chapter 11 Band of Survivors

Most of the Death Eaters were deceased. Two lived. Voldemort got away because the battle is not done. The septet walked unscathed hand in hand back to the castle. Once there, they were all weary from the battle and crashed in the Room of Requirement. Ginny was resting comfortably in Harry's arms. Hermione was the same in Draco's arms as they lay in a peaceful slumber of pleasantly endearing dreams.

The next day, they got up to discuss what happened with Dumbledore in last night's battle. So the septet went up to his office to get answers to whatever puzzled any of them about what happened. The first unexplained mystery had to do with why it was that Voldemort killed the rest of his followers were supposedly given the Killing Curse also including Harry and Draco. Dumbledore explained to them that his followers and of course Draco and Harry were a threat to them. So Voldemort was under the impression he could do away with his Death Eaters and somehow recruit new ones or just bring back those he killed from the dead. He wanted to do away with Draco because he knew that in his opinion that being on the wrong side and that Draco's really powerful would be his undoing. He didn't succeed though. Then Dumbledore mentioned that as he saw the battle rage on and when Draco was practically dead to send Fawkes out to revive him. And along with Hermione's love for him when she cried as well brought him back. They obviously knew why Harry was spared, but with that fatal blow, it was beyond miraculous that Draco came back too. It also like Hermione had said "it wasn't his time to go." And when it isn't your time, there's no way you're going without a fight.

So after their discussion with the Headmaster, the septet went to clean themselves up and just enjoy their time off for the next few days. The quartet was looking forward to hanging out in Grimmauld Place for the summer. The couples were inseparable and enjoyed every moment together. It was going to be a great summer, they all knew it.

The End


End file.
